


Name of Violence

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: CL AU, Other, Toxic Relationship, cannibalism mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: O'malley was a dark frightening Shade. Doc was uncertain if he was fortunate or cursed to be forced his castor.





	Name of Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I've uploaded alot of fics today but I have alot of inspiration today.  
> Another CL au short fic. Staring my original rvb toxic ship.

"My you claim to be so peaceful little Wisp. But I feel your heart, you are a being of violance like me." The Shade towers over them. The dark pool beneath his feet bubble like a boiling puddle of black.

Doc holds himself meekly on the floor, fingers bleeding, claws torn off by the Roses who were chased away. "I don't want to be violent, O'malley. I want to be a healer, a protector."

The Shade laughs. O'malley bends over, dripping his dark presence. "You can't play nice when those who will take you won't do the same. They'd have you if not for me, Dufresne. Can't you see, violence is needed in this world." He grins, his many eyes brightly gleam with red and purple hues. 

"You should of gouged out their eyes! Tore open their chests! Feast on the inside!" He grins wider. "I'd of done it all myself had they not of run."

"For me?"

"For the thrill of it, Dufresne. Never for you."


End file.
